


Someone Who Loves You

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A/U, Dimension Hopping Rose, Gen, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lands in Cardiff and meets up with a mysterious blonde from his future. Just a short drabble based on some fan art I made  http://buffyann23.tumblr.com/post/126468076989/my-contribution-to-eight-and-rose-month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Loves You

It was late in the evening when The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. The air was crisp and cool and a gentle breeze drifted in off the bay, lightly ruffling his curly, brown locks. After another; too close for his tastes encounter with the Daleks, he decided he needed a breather and figuring the TARDIS could use a bit of a rest as well he felt a short trip to Cardiff for refueling was in order. After making sure to park the TARDIS directly over the rift to obtain the maximum amount of energy, he figured he could spend the few hours she would need to recharge doing a bit of sightseeing.

Now as The Doctor stared over Cardiff Bay watching the gentle motion of the waves, illuminated by the soft moonlight he smiled to himself. Something about Earth always seemed to put him at ease. Whether it was from the time he had spent exiled there or just the brilliance of humans in general, he found he had become quite fond of the little planet. 

He had been debating on whether or not to grab a bite to eat before going off to explore when a sudden gust of wind followed by a loud crackling sound and a flash of white light pulled him from his thoughts. He could immediately tell something was off based on the slight disruption to his time sense and as he turned to face the cause of the disturbance, he was met with the sight of a young woman standing a few feet away from him. She was breathtakingly beautiful with warm hazel eyes and full, petal pink lips. Her long blonde locks whipped around her face in the cool evening breeze and she was staring at him with something akin to longing.

"Hello." he said softly.

"Hello." she returned his greeting with a small smile.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, his head tilting slightly in curiosity. "Do I know you?"

Her smile faltered slightly and she removed one of her hands from the pocket of the blue leather jacket she wore to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled softly, offering her a broad smile of his own as he took a couple of steps forward. "It's just…you seem so familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?

She shook her head again. "Not yet. I should really go. M' not s'posed to be here. S' too early."

As she turned away and began fiddling with some sort of small metallic object The Doctor took a step forward, his arm outstretched.

"Wait," he called out. "Who are you?"

The blonde glanced back at him over her shoulder, that same look of longing once again written all over her beautiful features as he slowly closed the distance between them. She turned to face him fully then, raising her hand to cup his cheek; both feeling a sudden magnetism pulling them together. As their lips met, The Doctor felt a rush of electricity pass through his body like nothing he had ever felt before and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He had been kissed before and had even initiated a few himself, but never like this. This, what he was feeling now was beyond passion, deeper than any ordinary expression of love. He felt it down to his very soul. It was almost indescribable and he never wanted it to end.

When the kiss finally broke he pulled back, ice blue eyes searching her warm hazel depths inquisitively. 

"Who are you?" he asked again, his tone somewhat pleading.

She smiled wistfully, stroking his cheek with her thumb before taking a step back. "Someone who loves you."

A loud crashing sound startled him out of further inquiry and he turned to see a couple of stray dogs digging through a trash bin they had managed to knock over. When he looked back she was gone. He glanced up and down the street but there was no sign of her. He had wanted to know more but realized it was probably better this way considering she had mentioned they hadn't met yet, making him also realize to his disappointment that he would have to suppress this memory, including the kiss. Pressing his first two fingers to his lips The Doctor smiled. They would meet again though, of that he was certain and when they did, it was going to be _Fantastic_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are Welcome!


End file.
